Tommen Baratheon
|Staffel = 1 2 4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in = 25 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen Herr der Sieben Königslande Beschützer des Reiches Lord von Sturmkap Oberster Herr der Sturmlande |Religion = Glaube an die Sieben |Dargestellt von = Callum Wharry (Staffel 1 u. 2) Dean-Charles Chapman (ab Staffel 4) |Sprecher = Giuliano Ceraolo (Staffel 1 u. 2) Leonard Rosemann (ab Staffel 4) |Todesursache = Suizid durch Sprung aus dem Fenster seiner Gemächer im Roten Bergfried |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Tommen Baratheon) |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Alter = 19 (in Staffel 6)Siehe Altersberechnung |Geboren = , Königsmund }} Tommen Baratheon ist ein Nebencharakter der ersten, zweiten und vierten Staffel und ein Hauptcharakter der fünften und sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wurde in den ersten beiden Staffeln von Callum Wharry verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. Ab der vierten Staffel wurde er durch Dean-Charles Chapman ersetzt. In der Serie Biographie Tommen war ein Prinz der Sieben Königslande und der jüngste Sohn von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei Lennister. Allerdings ist sein leiblicher Vater Jaime Lennister, der Zwillingsbruder von Cersei. Er hat zwei ältere Geschwister: einen Bruder, Joffrey Baratheon, und eine Schwester, Myrcella. Tommen und Myrcella begleiteten ihren vermeintlichen Vater König Robert oft auf seinen Reisen. Wie seine Schwester ist Tommen einer der wenigen, die ein gutes Verhältnis zu Tyrion Lennister pflegen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Joffrey ist Tommen gutmütig und schweigsam. Er gilt als zurückhaltendes, schüchternes Kind. Da sein Bruder Joffrey als "schwieriges" Kind galt, wurde Tommen von seiner Mutter besonders wohlbehütet erzogen. Nach Joffreys Tod wurde Tommen zum neuen König der Sieben Königslande ernannt. Staffel 1 thumb|300px|Tyrion scherzt mit Tommen. Tommen und der Rest der königlichen Familie begleiten Robert in den Norden auf seiner Reise nach Winterfell. Er speist am Morgen mit Cersei, Jaime und Myrcella, bis Tyrion sich zu ihnen gesellt. Tommen lacht, als er von seinem Onkel hochgehoben und beiseite gesetzt wird, damit er sich zu ihnen setzen kann. Tyrion begeistert Tommen und Myrcella, als er ankündigt, zur großen Mauer zu reisen, um die Heimat der Weißen Wanderer zu sehen. Als er dann behauptet, vom Rand der Mauer urinieren zu wollen, bringt er die Kinder zum Lachen. Cersei jedoch ist weniger amüsiert, da sie nicht will, dass Tyrion Tommen und Myrcella verdirbt. Nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Hauptstadt Königsmund ist Tommen bei dem Turnier anwesend, das zu Ehren von Eddard Starks Ernennung zur neuen Hand des Königs abgehalten wird. Staffel 2 thumb|300px|Tommen spricht mit Sansa. An Joffreys Namenstag wird ebenfalls ein Turnier veranstaltet, bei dem Tommen, Myrcella und Sansa anwesend sind. Tommen freut sich, als Tyrion die Feierlichkeiten aufsucht und sagt, dass Tommen eines Tages so groß sein würde wie der Bluthund. Bei einem Abendessen mit Myrcella, Cersei und Sansa fragt Tommen seine Mutter, ob Robb nach dem Krieg getötet wird, und meint, dass er dies nicht wolle. Später wird seine Schwester Myrcella von Tyrion zu einer Ehe mit dem Haus Martell gezwungen. Aus diesem Grund muss sie Königsmund verlassen und wurde auf einem Schiff nach Dorne gebracht. Die königliche Familie verabschiedet Myrcella am Hafen, was Tommen zum Weinen bringt. Joffrey meint dazu verächtlich, dass Prinzen nicht weinen; jedoch bemerkt Sansa leise, dass sie Joffrey schon weinen gesehen habe. Auf dem Rückweg zum Roten Bergfried erkennt Tyrion die angespannte Situation und ordnet an, dass Tommen schnellstmöglich in Sicherheit gebracht wird. Damit entgeht er nur knapp dem blutigen Aufstand, der viele Opfer fordern sollte. thumb|300px|Cersei will Tommen schützen. Tommen hält sich während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser in Maegors Feste auf. Als der Kampf verloren scheint, bringt ihn Cersei in den Thronsaal und setzt sich mit ihm auf den Eisernen Thron. Sie versucht, ihren Sohn zu beruhigen, und erzählt ihm eine Geschichte über die Vorherrschaft des Löwen im Reich der Tiere: Der Wald ist voller bösartiger Bestien, wie Hirsche und Wölfe, aber er ist ein Löwe und alle werden sich vor ihm verneigen. Cersei öffnet ein Fläschchen mit tödlicher Nachtschattenessenz, das sie von Großmaester Pycelle erhalten hatte. Sie ist bereit, es sich und Tommen zu verabreichen, um Folter und einem schmerzvollen Tod zu entgehen, der sie durch Stannis Baratheon erwartet hätte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hält Cersei inne, als sie erkennt, dass nicht Stannis, sondern ihr Vater Tywin Lennister den Saal betritt und ihren Sieg über die Schlacht verkündet. Staffel 4 Tommen ist bei der königlichen Hochzeit zwischen seinem Bruder Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell unter den Anwesenden. Joffrey wird auf dieser Hochzeit vergiftet und stirbt in den Armen seiner Mutter. Durch den Tod wird Tommen neuer König der Sieben Königslande. Da er jedoch minderjährig ist, übernimmt seine Mutter als Regentin die Regierungsgeschäfte. Im Beisein seiner Mutter trauert Tommen in der Großen Septe von Baelor um seinen großen Bruder. Sein Großvater Tywin Lennister erscheint in der Septe und gibt ihm erste Instruktionen über das Leben eines Königs. Tywin lehrt ihn, dass nicht Frömmigkeit, Gerechtigkeit oder Stärke einen guten König ausmachen, sondern Weisheit. Außerdem betont er die Wichtigkeit einer königlichen Vermählung, um die Blutlinie aufrechtzuerhalten. Cersei weist ihren Vater darauf hin, dass dies wohl kaum der richtige Zeipunkt wäre, doch Tywin achtet nicht auf sie; er legt Wert darauf, aus Tommen einen König zu machen, der beliebter als Joffrey ist, jedoch stets auf seine Ratgeber - also vor allem auf Tywin selbst - hört. Tommen wird eines Nachts von Margaery, der Witwe seines Bruders, aufgesucht. Dabei enthüllt sie Pläne, wonach Margaery erneut vermählt werden soll, diesmal mit Tommen. Sie schlägt ihm daraufhin vor, ihm regelmäßig nächtliche Besuche abzustatten, damit sie einander kennenlernen. Tommen ist davon sichtlich begeistert, auch wenn er sich vor seiner Mutter fürchtet und dem, was sie dazu sagen könnte. Also überredet ihn Margaery, es als Geheimnis zu wahren. Sie ist sehr freundlich zu Tommen und erwärmt sich für die Idee, eine Ehe mit ihm zu führen, da er im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder alles andere als ein Monstrum ist. thumb|300px|Tommen wird gekrönt. In einer feierlichen Zeremonie wird Tommen vom Hohen Septon zum König gekrönt. Tommen eröffnet die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen seinen Onkel Tyrion Lennister. Als Herrscher der Sieben Königslande stünde es ihm dem Recht nach zu, die Verhandlung als Richter zu führen. Tommen jedoch übergibt diese Aufgabe wegen Befangenheit an seinen Großvater Tywin Lennister. Staffel 5 Auf der Totenfeier Tywins unterhalten sich Margaery und Tommen miteinander. Im Namen von Tommen ernennt Cersei Maes Tyrell zum Meister der Münze und Qyburn zum Meister der Flüsterer. Kevan Lennister soll zum Meister des Krieges ernannt werden. 300px|thumb|Tommen mit seiner Mutter. Tommen verfällt immer mehr den Avancen von Margaery und es kommt zur Hochzeit zwischen Tommen und Margaery in der Großen Septe von Baelor. Auf dem Wege zur Septe jubeln die Massen Margaery zu, was Cersei beunruhigt. Im Beisein des Hofstaates werden Tommen und Margaery getraut und schlafen in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht miteinander. Sie kommen danach kurz auf Joffrey zu sprechen und Tommen gesteht sich ein, dass er nicht wirklich um seinen ermordeten Bruder trauert. Margaery beginnt darauf, Tommen um den Finger zu wickeln und erwähnt, dass es ihre Großmutter kaum abwarten konnte, bis sie die Hauptstadt wieder verlassen durfte. Mit dem Ziel, Cersei aus der Stadt zu drängen, deutet sie gegenüber Tommen an, dass es seiner Mutter ähnlich gehen könnte. Tommen bezweifelt dies und Margaery antwortet, dass er zwar nun ein Mann und der König sei, er für seine Mutter aber immer der kleine Junge bleiben werde. Am nächsten Tage trägt Tommen seiner Mutter diese Idee vor, welche sie aber ablehnt. Cersei sucht darauf Margaery und ihre Damen auf, von der sie jedoch verspottet wird, und zieht sich wieder zurück. Margaery stürmt zu Tommen und fragt ihn bestürzt, warum ihr Bruder gefangen genommen worden sei. Tommen befragt seine Mutter zu diesem Vorfall, doch diese sagt, dass sie nichts befohlen hätte. Tommen macht sich auf dem Weg zum Hohen Spatz, wird aber nicht durchgelassen, da er gerade am Beten sind. Er kehrt zurück und berichtet seiner Frau, dass es keine gewaltlose Lösung gab und er deshalb erstmal nichts unternommen hat. Sie sagt, dass sie Zeit mit ihrer Familie verbringen will und verlässt den Raum. Tommen ist beim Verhör von Loras Tyrell anwesend. Loras und Margaery, die für ihren Bruder gelogen hatte, werden von den Spatzen eingesperrt. Nachdem auch Cersei von den Spatzen eingesperrt wurde, ist Tommen unfähig Entscheidungen zu treffen oder seine Mutter zu besuchen, da die beiden Verhaftungen seine Psyche stark angegriffen haben. Staffel 6 thumb|300px|Tommen und Jaime beim Leichnam von Myrcella. Tommen und Jaime stehen beim Leichnam Myrcellas in der Großen Septe von Baelor. Traurig stellen beide fest, dass sie es nur knapp ins Erwachsenenalter geschafft hat. Jaime wirft Tommen vor, seine Mutter nicht zur Beerdigung ihrer Tochter gelassen zu haben, doch der hat sich nur dem Verbot der Septe gebeugt. Er bedauert, nicht mehr als König für seine Mutter und seine Ehefrau getan zu haben, als sie vom Hohen Spatzen bestraft wurden, obgleich ihm klar ist, dass seine Mutter ihm zuliebe jede nötige Gewalt angewendet hätte. Er vermutet sie auch hinter der Ermordung Prinz Trystans in Dorne, doch Jaime will davon nichts wissen. Der Hohe Spatz tritt ein und Jaime schickt Tommen fort, um sich bei seiner Mutter zu entschuldigen. Tommen besucht Cersei im Roten Bergfried und entschuldigt bzw. rechtfertigt sich sofort dafür, dass er sie festhalten lässt und nicht schon eher zu ihr gekommen ist. Er gesteht ihr, dass er die Spatzen umbringen und die Septe über dem Hohen Spatzen hätte einreißen lassen sollen, um sie zu befreien. Um ein starker Herrscher zu sein, bittet er sie um ihre Hilfe. Cersei, die das ganze Gespräch über auffällig ruhig geblieben ist, bestätigt dies und umarmt ihn. Tommen sucht den Hohen Spatz auf, als dieser gerade betet. Tommen verlangt, dass Cersei das Grab ihrer Tochter besuchen kann, doch der Hohe Spatz meint, dass sie noch nicht genug Buße getan hat. Sie muss sich erst dem Urteil der Sieben stellen. Tommen versucht sich mit autoritärer Stimme durchzusetzen, doch der Hohe Spatz hält ihm eine Rede über die Mutter und die Liebe die Cersei für ihn empfindet. Letztendlich schafft er es, Tommen zu überzeugen und auf seinen Rat zu hören. thumb|300px|Pycelle berät Tommen. Großmaester Pycelle berät Tommen bei der Sache der Spatzen, als Cersei auftaucht und ihren Sohn alleine sprechen möchte. Tommen rät zur Vorsicht, doch Cersei ruft ihm in Erinnerung, dass der Spatz auch vor Margaery nicht halt machen würde und keinen Respekt vor dem Adel sowie dem König und der Königin kenne und sie stürzen würde. Tommen verrät ihr schließlich, dass Margaery einen Bußgang antreten müsse. Im Hauptraum der Großen Septe von Baelor spricht Tommen mit dem Hohen Spatz. Er hat Angst, dass seine Frau Margaery auf ihrem Gang der Buße ein ähnliches Schicksal erleidet wie seine Mutter. Doch der Spatz versichert ihm, dass Margaery vom Kriegerischen Arm des Glaubens beschützt wird, da sie anders als Cersei ein Herz für das Gemeine Volk und die Armen hat. Tommen ist es erlaubt, Margaery in einem kleinen Raum der Septe zu sehen. Während des Gesprächs drückt Margaery eine gewisse Verehrung über die Sichtweise des Hohen Spatzen aus. Sie denunziert sich scheinbar selbst, dass sie den Armen nur aus Selbstzweck geholfen habe und ihr Lebensstil aus Lügen bestehe. Auf eine Frage von Tommen, der verwirrt ist, antwortet sie ihm, dass er für seine Sünden büßen müsse. Tommen ist verwirrt, stimmt ihr jedoch zu.thumb|300px|Tommen und Margaery Auf der Treppe vor der Großen Septe soll Margaery im Büßergewand ihren Bußgang antreten. Sie steht mit dem Hohen Spatz und Septa Unella bereit, als sich Jaime und Maes Tyrell, unterstützt von Tyrell-Soldaten, bereit machen, dies zu verhindern. Jaime ergreift das Wort und fordert im Namen Tommen Baratheons, Loras und Margaery herauszugeben, da er sonst bereit wäre, jeden der vielen Spatzen zu töten. So weit kommt es jedoch nicht, da Tommen aus der Großen Septe zu Margaery herab schreitet und triumphierend ihre Hand ergreift. Er erklärt öffentlich ein neues Bündnis zwischen der Krone und dem Glauben. Daraufhin entlässt Tommen Jaime aus der Königsgarde und gibt ihm den Auftrag, die Freys bei der Rückeroberung von Schnellwasser zu unterstützen. Tommen beschließt, durch den Hohen Spatz beeinflusst, das Recht auf ein Urteil durch Kampf im gesamten Königreich zu verbieten. Der Wille des Hohen Spatzes ist hierbei, dass Cersei nicht wieder ungestraft aus ihren Sünden herauskommt, indem sie als Recken Gregor Clegane ins Feld führt. Er stellt sich damit gegen Cersei und entscheidet sich von Margaery und dem Hohen Spatzen manipuliert für den Glauben. Ob er weiß, dass Margaery nicht in Wahrheit streng gläubig ist, ist unbekannt. Am Tag des Prozesses gegen Loras und Cersei, wird Tommen von Gregor Clegane daran gehindert, sein Gemach zu verlassen. Von dort muss er die Zerstörung der Septe von Baelor und den Tod seiner Frau Margaery mitansehen. Schockiert von den Ereignissen des Tages legt Tommen die Krone ab und springt aus dem Fenster in den Tod. Qyburn zeigt dessen toten Körper Cersei, welche anordnet, dass die Leiche ihres Sohnes verbrannt und in den Überresten der Septe bestattet wird, so dass er an der Seite seines Großvaters und seiner Geschwister sein kann. Mit seinem Tod endet die Dynastie der Baratheons. Charakter Tommen ist zu Anfang ein naives Kind, das nicht viel von seiner Umgebung versteht und gewisse Bezugspersönlichkeiten benötigt. Außerdem ist Tyrion ihm sehr sympathisch. Auftritte Nebencharakter Hauptcharakter In den Büchern thumb|250px|Tommen Baratheon ©Amok In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Prinz Tommen Baratheon bekannt als jüngstes Kind von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei Lennister. Er ist ein Mitglied des Hauses Baratheon von Königsmund, seine Geschwister sind Prinz Joffrey und Prinzessin Myrcella. Charakter & Erscheinung Tommen ist pummelig und hat weißblondes Haar. Zu Beginn der Buchreihe ist er ein Kind von sieben Jahren. Im Gegensatz zu Joffrey wird Tommen als gutherzig beschrieben, der stets versucht, das Richtige zu tun. Obwohl er nicht so willensstark wie sein Bruder ist, denken viele andere Charaktere, einschließlich seiner Mutter, dass er ein besserer König sein wird als Joffrey. Biographie Einmal nahm Tommen ein Reh als Haustier auf, doch das Tier wurde später von seinem älterem Bruder Joffrey getötet und gehäutet. Es wird ebenfalls angedeutet, dass Tommen von Joffrey schikaniert wurde. A Game of Thrones Tommen ist ein Teil von König Roberts Gefolge, das nach dem Tod von Lord Jon Arryn nach Winterfell aufbricht. Auf Winterfell liefern sich Tommen und Bran Stark einen Kampf mit Holzschwertern. Arya Stark empfindet ihn auf Winterfell als nicht elegant, im Verglich zu seinem Bruder Joffrey. Lord Eddard Stark entdeckt, dass Tommen und seine Geschwister nicht die Kinder von Robert sind, sondern die von Cerseis Zwillingsbruder, Ser Jaime Lennister. Tommen ist anwesend, als Eddard im Thronsaal festgenommen wird. A Clash of Kings Durch interne Aufstände und permanente Gefahr eines Angriffes, entscheidet Cersei, dass es zu unsicher in Königsmund sei und lässt Tommen verkleidet als Page aus der Stadt schmuggeln. Er sollte nach Rosby gebracht werden und dort den Schutz von Lord Gil Rosby genießen. Allerdings erfährt sein Onkel und amtierende Hand des Königs Tyrion Lennister davon und befiehlt Jaslyn Amwasser die Gesandtschaft abzufangen und Tommen selbst nach Rosby zu bringen, dadurch ist Tommen unter seiner Kontrolle, nicht Cerseis. Tyrion droht, dass jeder Schaden, der Alayaya zugefügt würde, einer Prostituierten, die durch Cerseis Befehl festgenommen wurde und von der sie glaubte, sie sei Tyrions Geliebte, gleichfalls Tommen treffen würde. Der Ritter der Königsgarde Ser Boros Blount, der es Amwasser erlaubt, sich Tommen zu bemächtigen, wird deswegen seiner Aufgaben entbunden. Nachdem Amwasser in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser getötet wird, ist Cersei in der Lage, Tommen wiederzubekommen, der durch die Schwarzkessel-Brüder zurück nach Königsmund gebracht wird. A Storm of Swords Eigenständig plant Alester Florent, zu dieser Zeit Hand von Stannis Baratheon, ein Friedensabkommen mit Lord Tywin Lennister zu schließen, das eine Eheschließung zwischen Tommen und Stannis Tochter Sharin beinhaltet, aber sein Vorhaben wird nicht verwirklicht. Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Tommen Baratheon es:Tommen Baratheon fr:Tommen Baratheon it:Tommen Baratheon lt:Tommen Baratheon pl:Tommen Baratheon pt-br:Tommen Baratheon ru:Томмен Баратеон zh:托曼·拜拉席恩 ro:Tommen Baratheon (serial) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Kronlande) Tommen, Baratheon Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Bastarde Tommen Baratheon Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Oberster Herr der Sturmlande